When a person gets into a car and prepares to drive, he/she will usually adjust a number of settings within the vehicle, including the seat position, the rear view mirror angle, climate control settings, etc. In some vehicles, the seats can have a number of adjustable settings, including backrest angle, fore-and-aft position, lumbar position, seat depth, seat height, etc. The array of seat positions can present a challenge, for example, when the vehicle is shared and different occupants have their own unique seat adjustment preferences.
Vehicle designers and manufacturers have attempted to address this issue by installing memory controls and motorized actuators so that seats, mirrors, pedals, etc., can be adjusted to a previously memorized position with a push of a single button. Some vehicles can associate memorized settings with a specifically numbered key fob, for example, to set seats to specific memory positions when the car is unlocked with a specific key fob. But if key sets are traded or borrowed, the wrong preference settings may be presented to the occupant and may create an annoyance or safety hazard.